


A Frenemy Date

by PrinceKapitan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Chloé Bourgeois, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Rivals to Lovers, Sabrina salt, Supportive Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Yandere Sabrina Raincomprix, chlonette, just a pinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan
Summary: Chloé decides a date with Marinette will be the only way to determine who is truly worthy of Adrien. The date goes well, perhaps a little too well. Suddenly the two girls find themselves falling for each other instead.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 20
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *This fic will be written in present tense. I'm sort of experimenting with it.
> 
> *This fic was originally written in script format.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a beautiful, talented baker’s daughter and fashion designer. She is loved by many of her peers with one exception. That is her long time rival Chloé Bourgeois, the daughter of Paris’ mayor. Naturally this gives her more privilege than most of the students at College Françoise Dupont. The two are at odds for fellow classmate Adrien Agreste, a long time friend of Chloe’s and the love interest of Marinette.

Class starts with the class preparing for a test. “Dude I’m totally gonna fail this exam.” Adrien’s friend Nino says.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t study… again.” Marinette replies.

“I did, but then Alya wanted me to get tickets for this gamer’s ball so we could play Cinderella or something.” Nino foolishly states.

Alya, Marinette’s friend and girlfriend of Nino facepalms. “No Nino, that’s not…” But Chloé interrupts their conversation.

“Adrikins!” She yells. “I was wondering since I’m not doing anything tonight...

“Yeah?” The model replies.

“Oh no.” Marinette thinks to herself.

Chloé glances snidely at Marinette before she turns to Adrien. “Maybe we could go out sometime. Just you and me.” She asks.

Marinette glares at the blonde.

“Well I…” The model replies before he is swiftly interrupted by the baker’s daughter.

“Or you could chill with me Adrien, I could bake us some snacks and we could watch a movie at my place.”

“Huh?!” The blond says.

“Sorry, tonight’s no good. My dad’s got me neck deep in lessons tonight, I miss them and he’ll probably ground me.” The model replies. Marinette and Chloe are visibly dejected.

“Okay class the test will begin in 5 minutes, phones away, pencils out.” Mme. Bustier says. The test begins as the class thinks of how their day will go.

Class ends with Marinette, Alya and Nino walking out ahead of their peers.

“Yeah I’m failing this exam.” Nino says pessimistically.

“I’d be surprised if you got a D.” Alya teases.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you got an F.” Nino replies.

“Hey!” Alya says, offended.

Chloé approaches the trio. “A word Dupain-Cheng.” She asks the pigtailed girl whilst glaring at Alya and Nino. “Alone.”

“You could just as easily tell me here.” Marinette says smugly.

Chloé snarls. “Okay then I’d be glad to tell them your little secret…”

Marinette panics. “Uhh, no no no! We’ll talk in private, I guess I’ll catch up with you guys later.”

“Alright girl.” Alya says.

“Ciao.” Nino says after.

The two leave, Chloé walks Marinette to the nearby bench in the empty courtyard. “So Dupain-Cheng it’s clear we both like Adrikins.” The blonde states.

Marinette nods. “It is Chloé and there’s no way I’m letting you take him from me.”

Chloé scoffs. “He’s not some prize to be won, he’s a human being!”

Marinette rolls her eyes. “Like everyone you victimize and torture.”

“That’s different.” The blonde reaffirms.

“No it isn’t, get to the point Chloé!” The dark-haired girl says.

Chloé clears her throat. “Well, since I refuse to let you make him into some kind of trophy I have a different proposition. Which one of us can make a better date?”

Marinette cocks a brow. “And where are you going with this?”

“Well the only way we’re gonna know who’s better for him is if we see who’s the better dater.” Chloé suggests.

Marinette tilts her head. “Meaning?”

“I mean not that a date with you would be any fun, but at least I’ll feel better knowing you can’t give me a good time to save your life.” The blonde snidely comments.

Marinette gasps. “Wait, are you actually asking me on a date?” She laughs in disbelief. “A date with you? That’s a good one Chloe. You’d be the worst date anyone could have.”

Chloé pouts and turns her head away. “Well a date with you would be ridiculous anyway, utterly ridiculous.”

“Like one with you would be any better.” Marinette says.

Chloé smirks. “Shall we put it to the test Dupain-Cheng?”

Marinette gleefully replies. “It’s a date.”

“Good I’ll meet you at the park at 6, but you’ll probably be late.” She is confident of this.

Marinette snaps back. “You probably won’t even show up.”

“Oh I’ll be there…” The blonde leaves and enters her limo while Marinette begins running home in a jolt of excitement. She starts skipping and sings to herself. “I got a date Tikki! I got a date!”

“Umm Marinette, you do realize…” The kwami starts, but is cut off.

“Got a date, got a date, got a date, got a date…” Her singing stops just as she enters her room. “… a date with… with Chloé.” She drops to her knees and looks up in anguish. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh no this is the worst thing ever.” The designer panics. “I got a date with Chloé and if I go I’ll have a horrible time, but if I don’t go she will be right Tikki WHAT WAS I THINKING?!”  
Tikki reassures her wielder. “Well Marinette, maybe this could be a learning experience. Maybe it won’t be as bad as you think.”

“I know but what if she doesn’t like me and what if we fight and create a scene and everyone will notice and it’ll be horrible. Or worse if everyone knows, oh no!” Marinette curls into a ball, scared of the worst outcomes.

Tikki flies to the closet. “First thing I would do is find something suitable to wear Marinette.” The door is opened. “If you’re gonna impress Chloé you won’t be doing it on the ground like that.”

Marinette gets up, suddenly determined. “You’re right Tikki! To get to Adrien I must first woo Chloé, only then will she realize him and I are meant to be.”

“You have my support Marinette.” Says the kwami.

Chloé meanwhile, is in her room at Le Grand Hotel preparing for the date with her friend Sabrina Raincomprix, a total pushover.

“Sabrina! Get over here right now!” The blonde yells.

“Y-yes Chloé?” She stammers.

“Find me something suitable to wear, I’m going on a date tonight and I’m gonna show that idiot Marinette that I can make anyone happy. Even her.” The blonde says.

“Who’s the lucky guy Chloé?” Sabrina obliviously asks.

“That’s a secret. All you need to know is Marinette can’t make a fool of me.” Chloé replies.

“Oh Chloé, no one can make a fool of you, you’re smart, beautiful, sweet and…” The redhead pauses in confusion. “Did you just call her Marinette?”

Chloé nervously dodges the question. “Uhh… doesn’t matter, she’ll never know what hit her.”

Sabrina is suspicious. “I think I know what’s going on Chloé.”

Chloé nervously shakes her head. “No no, it’s not what you think I would never…”

“You’re going on a date with Adrien and are gonna show pictures to Marinette!” The redhead finishes, unaware that she is wrong.

Chloé is surprised, but still nervous. “Umm… ye.. yes that’s exactly what’s happening.” She struggles to keep her cool

Sabrina giggles to her friend. “I knew it! That’s so you Chloé. I mean it’s not like you’re going on a date with Marinette herself.” Chloé freezes in fear. “I mean that’d be ridiculous.”

She breathes and finishes Sabrina’s sentence. “Uh… uh… utterly ridiculous… is what it is.” She lets out a nervous chuckle.

“I hope you have fun Chloé.” Sabrina says, still oblivious to what is going on.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun sets over Paris, Marinette waits in the park. She wears a knee high, frilly red dress with matching long red gloves, black slippers with blue eyeliner and red lipstick. She is feeling confident and ready to show her rival that she can show a good time.

“How do I look Tikki?” The designer asks her kwami.

“Beautiful Marinette, you’re like a princess.”

Chloé’s limo pulls up to the curb. “Here she comes! Hide Tikki!”

“Good luck Marinette.” The kwami says before she disappears into her wielder’s purse.

Out comes Chloé, equally eager for the date. This being her chance to prove she is not bad company. She wears a yellow silk dress and white dress slippers with a light shade of pink lipstick and blue eyeliner. She’s ready to bedazzle her rival and win her heart in order to win her crush’s heart. She looks at Marinette and is taken aback by her beauty. Marinette returns the gesture, equally amazed.

“Um… somehow you don’t look completely hideous.” The blonde comments.

Marinette blushes, but her smile becomes a smug smirk. “And I see you managed to find something that isn’t borrowed from your mommy for once. I’m impressed.”

Chloé gestures towards the limo. “Losers first Marinette.”

Marinette enters. “We’ll see who’s the loser at the end of the night Chloé. Where are you taking me?”

Chloé enters soon after. “To dinner. Figured my victory can be your dessert.”

The two buckle up and the limo sets off. “We’ll see about that, where’s the place.” The designer replied.

“Even been to Le Cinq?” Chloé asks.

Marinette shakes her head. “No.”

Chloé scoffs. “It’s only the best restaurant in Paris! Delicious food, great desserts, the list goes on. I was hoping to save it for Adrien, but at least you’ll see what he has to look forward to when you lose tonight.”

“Oh be quiet.” Marinette snaps back. She looked around the interior of the limo. “I’ve never been in here, it feels so comfy.” The designer takes it all in.

“If only you were rich.” The blonde replies. “But no, you had to become Miss Everyone Love Me without putting in the work.”

“You know if you worked on that little attitude problem, you’d easily have more friends. You don’t need money to get what you want, sometimes charisma helps too you know.” The designer winks at her.

“Well I feel different.” Chloé says snootily. “Money can get you so many things charisma can’t.”

“What are you gonna do? Pay me to throw the bet? I think I’d rather win gracefully.” Marinette looks out the window. “Besides, Paris at night is so pretty.”

“Of course it is, during the day it’s an absolute eyesore.” Chloé says. “And at night you’re less likely to run into idiots trying to sell you things.”

Marinette recalls an arrogant Jehovah’s Witness who tried to push his beliefs on her. “Or crazy, religious nuts coming up to you.”

The conversation goes on, the two have completely different attitudes as they talk, but weirdly they are on the same page. Agreeing to almost every topic brought up. Eventually, the two arrive at Le Cinq. The limo screeches to a stop and the two exit.

“My daddy booked us a table, not one of those cheap ones either.” Chloe says.

The two walk inside, claiming their reservation. “It looks nice.” Marinette says, her face being filled with excitement.

Chloé snickers. “Wait until you try the food.”

Marinette gazes upon the blonde. “This is probably the happiest I’ve ever seen you Chloé.”

Chloé turns her head away. “I’m only happy because I can’t wait to see you admit defeat.”  


The two make haste to their table. Chloé orders the most expensive thing on the menu. Marinette on the other hand is hesitant. “I don’t know if I can afford this.” Marinette worries.

“I’ll pay for it, it’s a point for me anyway.” Chloé brags. “What was that you said about charisma?”

Marinette relents. “Oh alright.” The two receive the meals they ordered and begin dining. “Enjoying your meal Chloé?”

“Not as much as I’m enjoying not enjoying this date.” Chloé scoffs.

Marinette notices the blonde’s grin. “Then why are you smiling?”

She lies through her teeth. “Because I’m happy to see how unbearable you are on a date, utterly unbearable.”

“Well I’m not having fun either, but this food is delicious.” The designer also lies, but her lie is somewhat more subtle.

“Of course it is, daddy would never let me dine at a bum restaurant.”

Marinette smiled. “Well I’ll buy the dessert.” She motions the waiter. “And I’ll take the check too please.”

“You’re gonna pay the check?” Chloé laughs. “You couldn’t possibly do it.”

Marinette smirks. “Watch me, you’d probably dine and dash.”

“No… I pay my debts unlike you.” Chloé sticks her tongue out at the designer.

Their dessert is served and they eat it whilst giving pouty glares at each other. They however are relaxed and feel at ease. The glares eventually turn to smiles.

Marinette thinks to herself. “Wait a minute? Am I? Having fun? With Chloé?”

Chloé does the same. “Why is my heart racing? And why am I thinking about us doing…” She blushes madly.

Marinette swallows her food. “You okay Chloé? You look a little hot.”  


Chloé cleared her throat and reaffirmed herself. “Well it’s just hot in here is all, then again whenever I’m in the room ice will melt and sweat will fly.”

Marinette looks on, dumbfounded at her awkward braggery. “Right…”

Chloé picks up her ice cream cone. “I’ll finish mine in the limo, it’s too hot in here.”

“Well I’m paying the bill.” Marinette says.

“Oh no you don’t…” Chloé pulls out her wallet. Both leave money on the table, the total amount well over the actual bill. In the process, the two put their hands over each other. There is an awkward pause, the two gaze into each other’s eyes.

Marinette breaks the silence. “This should cover it.”

“Yes it shall.” Chloe replies. They head back to the limo.

“So what’s next Dupain-Cheng?” Chloé asks.

“How about a ball?” Marinette suggests. “I’ve always wanted to go to one ever since I watched Cinderella, wouldn’t it be fun Chloé?”

Chloé laughs. “I’ve been to plenty, unfortunately I have to go with you and not Adrikins.”

The designer turns her head away from her. “Well you’re free to leave Chloe.”

The blonde folds her arms. “No I’ll go, because if I let you go alone you’ll most certainly upstage me. If I’m there, you won’t stand a chance.”

The limo pulls up and the two exit. Nearby, Alya is seen in line with Nino. Both preparing to head in.

“What do you mean we can’t go in?!” The brunette asks angrily.

The doorman holds up his clipboard. “You’re not on the list.”

“Not on the list?! Let me see that!” She grabs the clipboard. “Nino you got the tickets show him!”

“I do, see.” Nino shows the tickets to the doorman.

“These aren’t tickets for the ball.” He insists.

“Let me see!” Alya gazes at the tickets, angry. “These… are… GAMING TOURNAMENT TICKETS NINO!!!”

Nino yells back. “You said we were going to the gamer’s ball.”

Alya gets irritated. “This is the dancing ball. I wanted to go because every girl who has seen Cinderella would.”

“Cinderella? Never seen it.” Nino says.

Alya’s eye twitches, her boyfriend has not seen many Disney movies. “What do you mean you haven’t…?” But at that moment Alya notices Marinette and Chloé walking in through the VIP line, each one trying to outpace the other. “Marinette and Chloé? What are they doing here?” She wonders.

“Maybe they’re here to see someone.” Nino suggests.

“This I gotta see. Nino, tell the doorman he needs another look at these tickets.” Alya says.

“Hey sir, please give these another look.” Nino asks.

Alya sneaks in while the doorman is distracted. “Who are you seeing Marinette?” She mutters to herself.

“Isn’t this wonderful Chloé?” Marinette asks the blonde.

“It is, but you’re still gonna lose.” She replies.

“We’ll see, how about a dance?”

“Prepare to be wowed.”

The ball starts and the two girls stand on the dance floor. “Follow my lead.” Chloé says. The two begin to dance, the audience watches in awe. Marinette follows her steps, keeping up fairly easily.

“Wow Chloé, I didn’t know you could dance this good.” Marinette says.

“Daddy had me take lessons. And you, you’re keeping up.” The blonde replied.

Marinette smiles. “Well if I make you look bad on purpose it wouldn’t be nearly as satisfying.”

Chloé smiles back. “Keep dreaming. You’re smiling though.”

“Well this feels nice.” The designer replied.

“I suppose it could’ve been a lot worse.” Chloé says.

Alya enters the ball room and is in disbelief at what she is seeing. “No… way.” She utters.

Marinette thinks to herself. “This is so romantic, GAAH Marinette what are you thinking?! This is Chloé we’re talking about!”

Chloé does the same. “I think I’m in love… wait in love with Marinette? That is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!”

“Well maybe it isn’t…”

“…as horrible as I’d imagined.”

Together they think. “What if I kissed her? GAAAH! What am I thinking?”

“Then again it wouldn’t hurt to feel it.” Marinette thinks to herself.

“She does look gorgeous, utterly gorgeous tonight.” Chloé similarly thinks.

“Maybe I can…”

“…no I will.”

The two lean in slowly and kiss passionately, Alya views this from afar. “WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!” She cries astonished. While doing so, she hurriedly snaps several pictures while trying not to drop her phone and then runs out to Nino. 

Marinette and Chloé stare at each other, processing what they just did. They head to their table without a word. Marinette suddenly speaks.

“That was beautiful Chloe.” She says, feeling romanced.

“It wasn’t utterly ridiculous.” The blonde nervously replies. In disbelief at what she just did.

“I think I misjudged you Chloé.” Marinette says. “I was only in this to prove you wrong, but instead… it made me feel… feel… I think… no I know. I love you Chloé.”

“Wait a minute you actually think this was because I love you?” The blonde falsely scoffs.

Marinette is heartbroken. “What?”

“I was... only in it for Adrien and I… I do not care about you Marinette.” Chloé averts the designer’s gaze, blushing.

Marinette suspects her uncertain tone. “That… that can’t be, you were so happy.”

“Well that’s because I had to make it look con… convin… oh alright I’ll admit it I did enjoy that!” Chloé concedes.

“I knew it! I knew you loved me. I just wanna hear you say it. Marinette says.

“I love you.” Chloé mutters. Marinette makes a pleading face and she mutters slightly louder. “I don’t hate you.” She takes one more look at her face and feels guilt. “Okay I love you Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Ever since I saw you tonight I was feeling nothing but happiness and I loved that kiss. Are you happy now?!” She yells.

“You know if you want we can have another.” Marinette suggests.

Chloé smirks. “I would not hate that.”

“Typical Chloé.” Marinette giggles. The two share another kiss, not as long as the first, but just as passionate.


	3. Chapter 3

Alya returns to Nino. “What happened Alya, did they fight in there?” He asks.

“Err… not exactly.” She says.

“Oh, Marinette locked Chloé out?”

Alya shakes her head. “No.”

The DJ cocks a brow. “Chloé locked Marinette out?”

“No!”

“Adrien’s not in there?”

“No… well yeah, but…”

“Oh I know… it was actually Luka in there!” The DJ interrupts.

“Who’s Luka?…” Alya wonders, but gets back on topic. “Oh right, no!”

“I got it, it was…”

“Look at the picture!” Alya says, irritated that Nino is asking so many questions.

“Oh cool, they made up!” Nino says.

Alya places her hand on her face in frustration. “No not cool, Marinette is on a date with Chloé! As in Chloé! And they kissed!”

“Alya it’s fine, two girls can go on a… WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!” Nino says, finally realizing the situation.

“I know, how?”

Nino is hysterical. “Marinette’s… Chloé’s… in love with…”

She grabs his shoulders. “Nino listen to me, we can NOT let anyone know about this.”

“Why not? We could…” Nino asks.

Alya is firm. “Do you understand me?!”

The DJ nods nervously.

Unfortunately the next day, Nino lets the news slip. He meets up with Alya who is not happy with Nino. The two meet up at school on and begin walking to Ms. Bustier’s class.

“Thanks for telling EVERYONE Nino.” Alya says, annoyed.

Nino panics. “I didn’t, I swear I only told Adrien and Alix overheard but then she told Max and I think he told Kim and it kind of kept going.”

“Well now we gotta hope they don’t know we know.” Alya says.

The duo arrive at the door, Sabrina is in front of it and visibly distressed. “Alya is it true you have a picture?! I NEED TO KNOW!” The redhead asks hysterically.

Alya tries to play dumb. “I most certainly do not and if I did I surely wouldn’t…”

“You mean the one she took last night?” Nino interrupts.

“NINO!” Alya yells.

Sabrina faints. Nino sheepishly glances at Alya. “I swear I didn’t mean to.” He says.

Alya grabs Sabrina’s unconscious body under the arms and pulls her in the classroom. “Well Nino… ugh… It’s too… late.” She says, pulling the unconscious redhead to her seat.

Chloé walks in clearly in a better mood than normal, the moment she sits down Sabrina regains consciousness and yells. “YOU LIAR!”

“Sabrina calm down.” Adrien says, watching from his seat. The whole class witnesses her outburst.

“You told me it was for Adrien! You! You! You fucking liar!” The whole class gasps just as Ms. Bustier comes in.

“Sabrina to the principal’s office!” The teacher snaps.

Sabrina whimpers. “But I…”

“NOW!”

Sabrina walks out angrily just as Marinette walks in. She gives Marinette a quick glare before the latter sits next to Chloé.

“I think it’s sweet.” Adrien says, smiling.

“Dude, what are you talking about?” Nino asks, dumbfounded.

“They’re both happy and they gave each other such a hard time over nothing when it was really each other they needed all along. It’s so adorable.” Adrien says, practically fawning over the two being a couple.

Chloé turns to her now girlfriend. “For the record Marinette, I’m only allowing you to sit next to me because I refuse to sit alone.”

“And I’m only sitting next to you because I refuse to let you sit alone.” Marinette replies.

Rose is confused, it appears she didn’t get the memo that almost the whole class knows courtesy of Nino.

Adrien chuckles. “I guess they need time to adapt.”

“Wait what’s going on?” Rose asks. Juleka whispers the truth into her ear. “Aww how… sweet.” The shorter girl squeaks.

“Even if it is Chloé.” Juleka snarks.

Outside of class Sabrina storms to the principal’s office still angry about the events that transpired. She runs into Lila Rossi. “You look miffed Sabrina, what’s wrong?” The brunette asks.

“Why do you care?! And why are you out of class?!” Sabrina answers angrily.

Lila rolls her eyes. “I was given a ‘free period’ today so I took a ‘free period’ today if you know what I mean.” She uses air quotations.

Sabrina is barely listening. “It’s painful, unbearable!”

“At least it’s only once a month.” Lila says, unaware that the redhead is on a completely different page.

“Never can I trust her again!” Sabrina says in anguish.

“But she shall always bleed.” Lila jokes.

Sabrina pumps her fists. “Yes she shall.”

“And she thus uses pads.” The brunette says.

Sabrina gets an asinine idea. “You’re… you’re right! They can’t possibly be real! If Chloé were to know…”

Lila finally looks at the redhead confused. “Chloé? Wait what’s going on?”

Sabrina turns to Lila. “Chloé and Marinette are a couple now.” The redhead weeped.

Lila breaks out laughing. “Wow. I was hoping to wipe those two out to get to Adrien, but they did it for me!” Her laughter continues.

“But now I need to break them up…” Sabrina says, she grins evilly. “So Chloé can be mine again.”

“Well you have a plan.” Lila remarks.

“Oh Lila, thank you.” The redhead hugged the bewildered brunette.

“You’re welcome.” She replied, satisfied with what she heard.

Time passes and class is minutes away from ending. Sabrina has been given detention after school, however before she goes she plans to reveal Marinette’s “secret.” “Take my Chloé will you?” She utters to herself.

The bell rings and one by one each student exits the classroom. “86, not bad if I may say so myself.” Marinette says.

“I can’t believe I got a 50. Ruined my day.” Alya sulks.

Nino snickers. “Well I got a 28.”

“That’s not surprising at all.” Marinette quips.

Chloé playfully giggles and glances at Marinette. “Well I got an 86 also, who’s smarter now?” Marinette giggles back.

Adrien simply shrugs at his score. “70, could be worse I guess.”

“It’s not like we can’t--” Marinette began, only to see Sabrina jump out and tackle Marinette. She lifts her shirt expecting pads to fall out, but sees that her breasts are indeed real.

“They’re… they’re real?” The redhead says, confused.

Marinette, surprised, pushes Sabrina off.

“Sabrina, what the hell are you…?” But as she questions the redhead, she notices Chloé seething with anger. The blonde starts towards Sabrina with every intention to beat the hell out of her, Marinette however puts her shirt back down and gets up to restrain her girlfriend. “Chloé no!” She yelled.

“Sabrina, you’re gonna pay for assaulting my Mari-bear you…” Chloé begins, but Alya interrupts.

“Uh girls…” She points to her right.

“Mari-bear?” Nino wonders.

Chloé realizes she let the truth slip and turns to Alya, Nino and Adrien, however Principal Damocles is standing right behind them.

“Mr. Damocles I can explain.” Sabrina spits out, frightened.

Damocles points to his office. “Explain nothing! I saw the whole thing, to my office.”

“But I…” Sabrina whimpers.

“NOW!” Damocles yells.

Sabrina marches upstairs while Marinette, still clinging to Chloé releases her. The blonde regains her composure.

“Are you okay Marinette?” Adrien asks.

“Yeah I’m fine what was that about?” She checks her shirt for rips before she realizes that her breasts were exposed. “Oh no! You, you all saw. My breasts exposed in public. Oh, now I’m ruined!” She begins to sob.

Chloé pounds her hand with her fist. She is angry that Sabrina would do such a thing. “I would’ve beaten that little twat into submission.”

Marinette comes to her senses. “Chloé I couldn’t let you, you could’ve gotten in trouble, detention, suspended or worse expelled!” She quickly starts to panic again. “And I would’ve lost you and I just found out I love you and that would be horrible and it would’ve been two of the worst moments in my life back to back!”

Chloé reassures her anxious girlfriend. “It’s okay Marinette, I’m here for you now. Thank you for stopping me.” The blonde holds Marinette’s hands lovingly, but a different realization hits her too. “Oh no, wait it wasn’t what it…”

“It’s okay Chloé, we knew.” Adrien says.

“Yup.” Alya says.

“Everyone knows.” Nino finishes.

“How?” Chloé asks, confused and irritated. Nino steps back looking guilty, which earns him a glare of rage from the blonde, while Marinette simply scowls.

Nino panics. “It wasn’t my fault, it just kind of came out. Alya took the pictures though!”

Alya shoots a glare at Nino, but Chloé scolds her. “Is it true?!” 

Her guilty expression confirms it. “Err…”

“I think you two owe them an apology.” Adrien says disapprovingly.

“We’re sorry.” Alya and Nino reply sheepishly.

Marinette and Chloé simultaneously cock brows. “For?” They say in unison.

“We’re sorry for invading your privacy and telling everyone about your love life.” They tell the girls.

Stressed, Marinette clutches her forehead. “I think I need some time to cool off, you coming Chloé?”

Chloé pats her girlfriend’s shoulder. “I’ll give you a ride home Marinette.”

“Actually, mind if I stay the night at your hotel?” The designer asks.

“Not at all.” The blonde replies.

Night falls over Paris, Marinette is with Chloé in her room contemplating how fast everything is moving for her. They lie in her bed reflecting on the past few days. “It’s just so much Chloé.” 

“What is?” The blonde asks.

She cuddles with her. “Not a day ago we were quarreling over who’d love Adrien and now this. Then Sabrina humiliates me and…”

Chloé scoffs. “Sabrina got what she had coming to her.”

“Not to mention our parents don’t know about us, what if they don’t approve?” Marinette says with worry.

Chloé reassures her. “Daddy already doesn’t approve of a lot of things I do and I don’t care.”

Marinette giggles. “But you’ll still use him to get you out of a pinch.”

“Wouldn’t you?” Chloé asks.

Marinette playfully places her hands under the blonde’s arms. “Can he get you out of this?” She rolls over and begins tickling her.

“Why? Ha ha! Why are you? Ha ha!” The blonde laughs hard enough to echo in a cave.

“Cause you’re cuter when you smile.” Marinette snarks.

“Well two can play at that game.” Chloé begins tickling Marinette back.

Marinette laughs. “Chloé I... ha ha ha! I’m extra ticklish ha ha ha!

Chloé smirks “I know.” The two tickle each other until both give up from exhaustion.

Marinette gently grabs the blonde’s hand. “Let’s not worry about the future Chloé.”

Chloé nods. “Whatever happens, happens and no one can stop us. Not Sabrina, not our parents, not anyone!”

“Thank you Chloé, for everything.” The two share a kiss, deciding to enjoy themselves as they are rather than how they thought they were or even how they think they will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave Sabrina's punishment up to you all. ;)


End file.
